Kingdom Key
.| . }} }= - CoM = |get=Standaard }} - KHII = - KHD = }= - Roxas/Xion+ = - Sora = - Sora+ = - ++ = }} - Re:c = |ability21=Auto-Potion |ability22=Medic |ability23=Magic Upgrade Magic Bracer |ability24=Attack Upgrade |ability31=Auto-Potion |ability32=Medic Shell |ability33=Magic Upgrade Magic Bracer |ability34=Attack Upgrade |ability41=Auto-Potion |ability42=Medic Shell Protect |ability43=Magic Upgrade Magic Bracer |ability44=Attack Upgrade |ability51=Auto-Potion |ability52=Medic Shell Protect |ability53=Magic Upgrade Magic Bracer |ability54=Attack Upgrade Brick Wall |get=Kies 'n droomwapen en gooi 'n ander wapen in die Duik na die Hart. }} - DDD = link=File:Kingdom Key KH3D.png |image2=File:Kingdom Key (TG) KH3D.png link=File:Kingdom Key (TG) KH3D.png |desc=Met die Keyblade begin Sora sy reis. Dit bied 'n gebalanseerde hupstoot in sterkte en magie. |str=5 |mag=4 |long=75 |rate=20% |shift=5% |get=Sora se standaardwapen |char=Sora }} - KHIII = }} Die Kingdom Key is die mees ikoniese sleutel-swaard in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks, soos dit in elke speletjie van die reeks voorkom, en dien gereeld as die standaard-Sleutelhanger vir cutscenes. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is dit die enigste Sleutelhanger wat Sora sigbaar kan gebruik, terwyl dit in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is die enigste Sleutelhanger van Xion se wat in Story Mode verskyn en in die finale Missie, die enigste Sleutelhanger van Roxas se sal in enige cutscene verskyn. Terwyl Kingdom Hearts II normaalweg die toegeruste Keyblade binne die vorms van cutscenes uitbeeld, verskyn die Kingdom Key standaard in die uitspattige cutscene tot die Slag van die 1000 Heartless en in die Album-foto's van Jiminy se Joernaal. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kan dit opgegradeer word na die Kingdom Key+ en die Kingdom Key++. Die Kingdom Key haal die ware krag van Sora se Keyblade aan, al is dit nie die sterkste Sleutelhanger nie. As sodanig is dit die ware vorm van sy Keyblade, wat beteken dat dit ook die standaardvorm van Roxas en Xion se Keyblades is. Die Kingdom Key word nie uitsluitlik deur Sora gebruik nie; Riku, Roxas en Xion het dit ook gebruik, en daar word gereeld gesien dat Koning Mickey die Kingdom Key D, 'n kleur-omgekeerde weergawe van die wapen, dra. Vir Roxas is die Keyblade wat hy dra eintlik Sora se Keyblade, wat op verskeie plekke tegelyk bestaan.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 29; Tetsuya Nomura: "Die Keyblade wat Roxas gebruik het, was dieselfde as wat Sora tydelik in Castle Oblivion verloor het. En toe gebruik hulle albei dieselfde Keyblade op dieselfde tyd, wat bereken word deur die verhouding tussen Roxas en Sora as u daaraan dink. Die feit dat hulle albei lookalike is, beteken egter iets baie belangrik. Dit is gekoppel aan die verhaal van die "herinneringe van Xehanort", en ek kan nie die onderwerp nou met 'n tienpaal aanraak nie. Vertaling via Goldpanner. Sy vasberadenheid om Xion te onthou nadat sy na Sora teruggekeer het, wek 'n tweede Kingdom Key, wat in werklikheid Ventus se Keyblade is.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania, p. 617; Onderhoudvoerder: "Waarom kan Roxas twee wapens gelyktydig gebruik? / Tetsuya Nomura: "Sora kan twee Keyblades tegelyk aanwend omdat hy sowel Ventus as sy eie het. Aangesien Roxas deel is van Sora, kan hy ook twee gebruik. In Days is Roxas se vermoë ná die stryd teen Xion wakker geword om twee wapens gelyktydig te gebruik. In KHII kan Sora ook twee Keyblades dra sodra hy hom opgeneem het. Roxas wek sy vermoë om twee te dra, wakker met sy wil om Xion, wat ook 'n Keyblade gedra het, te onthou. Vertaling via Lissar. Intussen is Xion se weergawe van die Kingdom Key 'n nabootsing van Sora se Keyblade, vanweë haar aard as replika. Die Kingdom Key D, 'n kleur-omgekeerde Kingdom Key wat King Mickey gebruik, is die Keyblade van die Realm of Darkness, wat hy verkry het om Sora se Keyblade from the Realm of Light te weerspieël.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "Om dit te kan doen, moes die deur gesluit word van beide die kant van die lig en die kant van die duisternis, wat die gebruik van Keyblades van sowel die ryk van die lig as die ryk van die duisternis vereis. Daarom het King Mickey 'n Keyblade van die Realm of Darkness gaan haal - om as die eweknie van Sora se Keyblade of the Realm of Light te dien." Vertaling via Goldpanner. Ontwerp Die Kingdom Key word uitgebeeld as 'n klassieke van ongeveer 3,5' lank, met 'n lang silwer sleutelhanger wat van die handvatsel af strek, en 'n -token aan die einde van die sleutelhanger. In Kingdom Hearts word die token gevorm uit drie sfere, terwyl die token in ander speletjies plat is en skynbaar van plaatmetaal gesny is. Die lem en tande van die Keyblade is silwer, die rainwag is blou en die handwag is helder goud. Die tande van die Keyblade vorm die buitelyn van 'n kroon wat ooreenstem met die kroonhanger wat Sora dra. Speletjie meganika Die spel met die Kingdom Key wissel, aangesien die kombinasie normaalweg beïnvloed word deur die hoeveelheid Combo Boosts en ander Combo-beïnvloedingsvaardighede wat die speler het. Die basiskombinasie van die wapen in byna elke wedstryd is 'n basiese drie-blaas-aanval: 'N Afswaai, 'n voorwaartse druk en 'n skuins staking, terwyl die lugkombinasie 'n skuins staking neerwaarts en dan opwaarts is, wat voltooi word met 'n skuins slag in die lug. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days het Roxas, Xion en Sora die geleentheid om hierdie wapen te gebruik: Roxas en Xion, met geen uitrusting of die Zero-uitrusting toegerus nie, en Sora, met enige uitrusting vir die Zero- en Pandora-uitrusting. Roxas en Xion het identiese kombinasies sonder albei geen uitrusting en Zero-uitrusting. Hul kombinasie sonder rat is die basiese drie-treffer-kombinasie, terwyl sy Zero-ratkombinasie effens anders is. Dit begin met 'n afwaartse streep, gevolg deur 'n opwaartse swaai met die vermoë om die vyand in die lug te klop. Van hier af word 'n -Combo gevra waarin Roxas of Xion 'n sprong sal verrig, vergesel van 'n afwaartse staking as dit uitgevoer word. Met nog 'n druk op die -knoppie, eindig Roxas of Xion se -Combo met 'n gly swaai van die Keyblade. As normaalweg voortgesit word, eindig die kombinasie met 'n basiese draai staking. Die lugkombinasie vir Roxas se Zero Gear is merkbaar korter, met net twee treffers. Dit begin met 'n basiese geskuinde staking en eindig met 'n draaiende staking. Sora se kombinasies met die Kingdom Key verander intussen nooit, maak nie saak watter toerusting toegerus is nie. Dit sal altyd dieselfde, standaard-kombinasie met drie treffers wees: 'n sywaartse swaai, 'n voorwaartse druk en 'n draaiende geskuinde staking. Geen -Combo-geleenthede word ooit aangespoor nie. Sy swaai spoed is egter merkbaar vinniger as dié van Roxas. Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Hierdie sleutel-swaard kan verbeter word deur tien verskillende formules. }} Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wanneer Riku die deur op die geheime plek oopmaak en die hartelose toelaat om binne te val, kies hy om die duisternis te aanvaar en verdwyn in 'n portaal van duisternis. Sora raak egter die lig in Riku se hart, smee it en kry in die proses toegang tot die Kingdom Key.Kingdom Hearts Ultimania, p. 532; Onderhoudvoerder: "Alhoewel Riku die regmatige eienaar van die Keyblade was, waarom het Sora in die begin die Keyblade gekry?" / Tetsuya Nomura: "Alhoewel ek dit onduidelik wil hou, is daar 'n toneel op Destiny-eilande waar Riku deur die duisternis verswelg word, 'n lig verskyn, en Sora kry eers die Keyblade. Met die instelling wat ek geskep het, is die duisternis rondom hulle die duisternis van Riku. Op daardie oomblik gaan Sora die duisternis binne, en die lig wat hy binne sien, is Riku se hartlig. Sora, wat in die duisternis gekrimp het om Riku te red, het die lig aangeraak en die Keyblade tydelik by Riku bekom." Vertaling via Lissar. Riku, as die beoogde draer van die Kingdom Key, is in staat om dit kort te hou, wanneer hy met Sora in Traverse Town vergader, maar gee dit weer aan Sora. Wanneer Sora in Hollow Bastion aankom om Kairi te red, onthul Riku aan Sora dat Sora se Keyblade bedoel is om sy eie te wees en summons dit na sy hand, waar dit terugkeer na die Kingdom Key. Wanneer Sora egter later weer Riku konfronteer, laat die krag van sy hart hom toe om die Keyblade sy eie te maak. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' As gevolg van die reëls van die kasteel, kan Sora nie sleutelhangers oorskakel terwyl hy in Castle Oblivion is nie, en is daarmee besig om die Kingdom Key te gebruik, hoewel hy die vermoëns van sy vorige sleutelhangers kan kanaliseer met behulp van Attack Cards. Wanneer Zexion hom as Sora vermom, het hy 'n valse Kingdom Key. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas en Xion gebruik die Kingdom Key as lede van Organisasie XIII, en wanneer hy sy Keyblade aan haar leen, gebruik sy hierdie vorm uitsluitlik. Wanneer Roxas eers Synch Blade gebruik, roep hy twee Kingdom Keys op en omskep hulle dan in die Eedhouer en die vergetelheid. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Wanneer Roxas deur 'n alleenstaande Skemer buite die Ou herehuis aangeval word, probeer hy sy Struggle Bat gebruik om dit af te weer, maar dit raak nie die monster nie. Op daardie oomblik vervang die Kingdom Key egter die Struggle Bat in 'n waas van data, en Roxas is in staat om die Skemer te verslaan. Die Kingdom Key materialiseer elke keer wanneer Roxas homself teen Nobodies moet verdedig totdat hy deur Axel in die kelder van die Ou herehuis aangeval word nie. Daar Roxas summons in die plek die Oathkeeper and Oblivion op, maar nadat hy Axel verslaan het en voortgegaan het na die kamer waarin Sora sluimer, gebruik hy die Kingdom Key 'n laaste keer in 'n poging om DiZ te slaan. Sora gebruik sy Kingdom Key deur sy avontuur. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Data-Sora kry 'n data-weergawe van die Kingdom Key in sy Dive to the Heart. Storie-skakel: Episode 1 Dit word vernietig deur Maleficent in Agrabah Storie-skakel: Episode 5, maar hy kry 'n nuwe Keyblade by Hollow Bastion. Storie-skakel: Episode 6 Volgens King Mickey is hierdie Keyblade nou verbonde aan die krag van die hart.Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Mickey Mouse: "Die krag van die Keyblade van die draer, kom van die krag van sy hart. Een keer het 'n ou vriend vir my gesê: 'n Hart is soveel meer as enige stelsel.' Die Keyblade wat ons voorheen aan u gegee het, was een wat ons geskep het—dit was niks anders as data nie. Om die waarheid te sê, ek het nooit verwag dat dit dieselfde soort krag sou hê as die regte Keyblade nie. Daardie wapen was net 'n replika; dit het geen stof gehad nie. Daarom kan Maleficent dit so maklik vernietig. Maar tydens u reis het u regtig 'n verbinding met ons almal gemaak. Jy het meer geword as die stelsel, Sora. Die krag wat u binnekant gevind het, is nie soos enigiemand anders nie. En toe u toegang tot daardie krag kry, is dit wat u Keyblade teruggebring het." ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora gebruik die Koninkryksleutel gedurende sy eksamen tyd van Mark of Mastery en gebruik dit eers om Ursula te onderdruk. Wanneer Sora in besit geneem word deur die gepantserde Ventus-nagmerrie, het hy 'n geswarte Kingdom Key in 'n omgekeerde greep, soortgelyk aan Ventus. Wanneer Riku die Nagmerrie verslaan, keer die Kingdom Key terug na sy oorspronklike kleure en Riku gebruik dit om Sora se hart te sluit en dan 'n portaal na die buitewêreld oop te maak. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage'' Sora gebruik die Kingdom Key om n deurgang-roete na die Olympus Coliseum te open. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sora gebruik die Kingdom Key steeds as sy belangrikste wapen. 'N replika Kingdom Key word ook deur Xion gebruik. Ander verskynings Die meeste Kingdom Hearts-handelsware bevat die Kingdom Key as die wapen van Sora, insluitend die volume een en die derde drie Sora-figure wat in die Formation Arts FiguresFormation Arts Figures verskyn. Tesame met die feit dat dit die Keyblade is wat in die reeks 1 Play Arts FiguresPlay Arts Figures met 'normale' Sora verpak is, word dit ook gesien met Roxas se figuur en die Sora Limit Form-figuur. ''Another side, Another story... By die Memory wolkekrabber gee Roxas 'n kort tweedeling die Kingdom Key en Oathkeeper nadat hy sy Oblivion na 'n dalende Riku gegooi het. ''The Gathering Op die Keyblade-begraafplaas trek Terra die Kingdom Key van die grond af langs Aqua en Ventus. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' In die openingsvideo vir Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep word die Kingdom Key vlugtig gewys nadat Terra en Aqua, omring deur baie ander Keyblades, in die rigting van Ventus se Dive to the Heart-stasie gesien val. Die Kingdom Key en die Soul Eater land eers in die stasie, breek dit in glas soos stukke en onthul Ventus onder hulle. Die logo-volgorde van die Keyblade-begraafplaas beeld ook uit dat die Kingdom Key op die agtergrond ingegooi word en die teks oproep. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' webwerf Op die Japanese weergawe van die Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance-webwerf dien die Kingdom Key as 'n wyser vir Sora se weergawe van die webwerf. ''Disney Infinity 3.0'' The Kingdom Key is die 'uiteindelike ontsluiting' van die spel, en kan gebruik word as die speler elke beskikbare beeldjie vir die speletjie besit. ''World of Final Fantasy'' Die Kingdom Key word gelei deur Sora.[http://gematsu.com/2016/10/world-final-fantasy-add-sora-kingdom-hearts-via-free-dlc-winter 'Gematsu:' ''World of Final Fantasy om Sora van Kingdom Hearts hierdie gratis winter by te voeg] ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' The Kingdom Key verskyn as 'n 5★ Keyblade. Dit kan verkry word van die Key to Another World Event Dungeon sowel as 'n Login Beloning tydens die Kingdom Hearts-samewerkingsgeleentheid. ''Face My Fear'' Die [[:File:Face My Fears Art.png|EP-omslagkuns vir "Face My Fears"]] beeld Utada Hikaru uit met die Kingdom Key in haar linkerhand. Gallery File:Kingdom Key (HT) KHII.png|Die (Halloween Town) weergawe van die Kingdom Key in Kingdom Hearts II File:Kingdom Key (SP) KHII.png|Die (Space Paranoids) weergawe van die Kingdom Key in Kingdom Hearts II File:Kingdom Key (TR) KHII.png|Die (Timeless River) weergawe van die Kingdom Key in Kingdom Hearts II File:Kingdom Key (Armored Ventus Nightmare) KH3D.png|Die swart weergawe van die Kingdom Key wat deur die Armored Ventus Nightmare gebruik word. File:Kingdom Key KH0.2.png|Die Kingdom Key soos dit in Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- verskyn. Sien ook *Kingdom Key D *Kingdom Key W *Replica Kingdom Key *Zero/One *χ-blade *Dawn Till Dusk *Knight's Shield *Mage's Staff Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Category:Datascape